Anti-Idle: The Game
A unique game about idling. (or doing ANYTHING). __TOC__ Gameplay Anti-Idle: The Game consists mainly of a small screen on the left that can be used for features such as the Garden, Battle Arena, etc. and a Progress Bar on the right. You can use the features while the Progress Bar fills, allowing you to progress and gain EXP and Coins. EXP allows you to level up and unlock more things to do in the game, and Coins can be used to purchase items in the shop. To claim a reward from the Progress Bar, firstly, it must be fully filled. Then, you have to do anything, such as moving your mouse, clicking, or pressing your keyboard. Or, you can turn Idle Mode on and claim rewards automatically, but if Idle Mode is turned on, the Progress Bar will take longer to fill. World The "World" dropdown menu can be found on the top right. From it, you can: *Access the world map *Go to your Garden *Go to the Button Machine *Examine your Printer *Go to the Arcade *Go to the Stadium *Play TukkenFCG *Go to the LOLMarket *Open your Mystery Boxes. *Activate cards. *Feed the Dragon. Shops The Decoration Shop has been removed in 'The Explosion' Update just like many other things. Feature Shop Different features, and other things available for purchase. You can also upgrade Progress Bar speed, maximum and minimum Boosts in the Feature Shop. And the 'Upgr.' button removed in v1349. Mystery Shop The new mystery shop includes several things that can be bought with yellow, green, or blue coins. The things you can buy in the shop are mystery boxes that give varying rewards, insta-progresses which can also be bought coins, temporary max boosts and cards. Achievements To see a list of all Achievements, click here. Facts and Trivia: *Idle and Anti-Idle modes upgrades used to be purchased with NOT Yellow Coins, that's the purchase's price in these currencies: Green and Blue Coins. *When rings first came into the game you got them automatically, since loot drops were not implemented yet. *For the 1st of April of the 2010, Tukkun released the FCG game feature, that it was actually just a publicity of the game to come, the game is real he says. *Most uploads are meant to make the game more anti-idling than idling. *Each time you level up, the amount of Coins given by the illegal money printer will increase. *There was a "Did you know?" that says that Tukkun will never celebrate 1,000,000 plays. This was wrong because Anti-Idle hit 1 million plays and was celebrated with everything being 50% off in the shop and 1000 red coins for all and double exp/coin bonus. Later, he celebrated 1,666,666 plays with a permament upgrade to the "Mystery Point Upgrade"; increased from 50/5min. to 100/5min. F.A.Q. (The common questions will be added here; If you have a question that's not here, edit and add it.) How do i use a weapon enhancer in the arena? I click and drag, but it won't work! Since the Explosion update, what you would do is click on the enhancer you wish to use, then click on the equip that you want to use it on. You can't use an enhancer on something that is currently being used, but you can use upgrade an equip that needs time extended on it. (broken.). D: I lost all my data, what can i do?: First, if you have a back-up, just use it. If not, just follow the instructions in the game that lets you have your exp, coins and some other things given back. You will lose some of the things you have bought, but its better than starting from 0. If you are a high level, you may want to talk with Tukkun or Juze; just don't (DO NOT) rage about it. After you get your save file back, think about doing back-ups periodically . How to do a back-up?: Doing back-ups of your save files is a pretty recommended action, even Tukkun recommends it. Since the game is updated almost daily, there's always the danger that some of the updates make save files get corrupted or get lost. To do a back-up, first run a search for the file AntiidleX or AntiidleX.sol file (X means save slot number can be from 1 to 4). Once found, just copy it and put the copy in a safe place, like your documents folder or in your mail, just in case your computer is the one to stop working, or tell Juze to fix it. I can't find my file antiidleX.sol?: In Windows XP, the search function finds it easily if you have checked the invisible folders, but if you have problems with search function - go here %AppData%\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\(random letters/numbers)\chat.kongregate.com(if there is no such address - sorry). In Windows Vista/7, check the next address, %AppData%\Roaming\Macromedia\Flash Player\#SharedObjects\(random letters/numbers)\chat.kongregate.com. In Windows Vista/7 with Chrome 21+ %AppData%\Local\Google\Chrome\User Data\Default\Pepper Data\Shockwave Flash\WritableRoot\#SharedObjects\(random letters/numbers)\chat.kongregate.com In Macintosh, User>library>preferences>macromedia>flash player>#sharedobjects>(random letters/numbers)>chat.kongregate.com>antiidleX.sol in Ubuntu, ~/.macromedia/Flash_Player/#SharedObjects/(random letters/numbers)/chat.kongregate.com/antiidleX.sol in Ubuntu other location ~/.config/google-chrome/Default/Pepper Data/Shockwave Flash/WritableRoot/#SharedObjects/(random letters/numbers)/chat.kongregate.com/antiidleX.sol What does ‘Cheating Detected’ mean? It’s self-explanatory, though, if you think it’s a wrong alert, just tell Tukkun (the game's developer). Why did my tree expire?: Trees grow and expire when you are offline as well. Why does the timer on my trees not decrease by a large amount? If the game recognizes a large time discrepancy while it's open (e.g. you change the system clock, enter Sleep or Hibernate), the game will react by resetting the timer on the tree's harvest. At least it's better than before, where it stole trees for this. What does the Ant Sprayer do? I’m still losing boosts! See that guide ARGH! This game sucks! Hey, that’s not a question. Can I submit my own items? Of course! Does the money printer work when i’m offline? No. WHY? My scores on the scoreboard CANNOT get deleted!? Sorry, it’s not me. I cannot delete highscores. =(. Probably some admins thought it was a cheating score. How about just submit it again? What’s the point of Quick Attack? It has barely any delay between attacks. LOL, i bought a Mystery Box and WHY got an item I already have? Fix please! Not a bug. Sorry. What is the max level monsters in ur bestiary can reach? The max level is 6, which requires a lot of kills - 100,000 kills! I started an account on my desktop, saved antiidleX to a flashdrive, and it's now on my laptop. How can I continue from where i left off from my desktop to start on my laptop? Copy the file and paste it in the chat.kongregate.com folder on your laptop. Can I change the element of my weapon in battle arena? And if I can do that, what is the fastest way to do it? Can u buy those from the shop (if they exist) like u can buy weapon and armor enchanters? Just get an element changing enchanter. You can't buy them in the shop but there is a special store where you can buy already enchanted weapons. For more information or questions, go to: Frequently Asked Questions & Ask stupid questions here! Helpful hints *Since getting 250000 anti-idle rewards can be very time consuming, you might want to speed up the process. The early versions of the game did not provide any opportunity to do this. Luckily, now there are many useful tricks. Never forget to shift to anti-idle when doing anything since it will claim rewards automatically as long as you merely click or move the mouse. Try to combine this with epic skills, max boosts + temporary max boosts (mystery shop) and double exp/coins to get some awesome results. Finally, most arcade games give progress. Ultimate avoidance, for example, gives 11-18% progress per bar avoided. *If you are low on coins, but you are too weak to fight in Pirate Ship Interior - go to Mystic Path (to get here, click the place in Pirate Ship where is a hole in ship's side), equip Laser Gun (incredibly high defense) and wear Protection Ring (Killer Lily has 700k attack, meaning that its attack is equal to Chuck Norris's attack), then kill enemies. Mystic Path's boss , Supergem, has a default values of 36000 EXP and 30000 Coins, which are multiplied by buffs, boosts, bestiary levels and status ("Too Weak", neither "Too Weak" or "Too Strong", "Too Strong" or Boss). Remember that e.g. 1600% boosts gives a multiplier of 16, and the "Money UP" passive gives +100%. Milestones & Events Because of this section growing larger and larger, all stuff from section is now here Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Tukkun/anti-idle-the-game |descrip = Purchase the Battle Arena in the Feature Shop }} Game-related links * Official game forum * Game version history Category:Anti-Idle Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms Category:Games with badges